Ketika Kaito Sial
by Sarachnoidea
Summary: "Dasar adik biadab..." seandainya bukan karena Taito, mungkin Kaito tidak akan sesial ini.
**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha Corp., etc.**

* * *

Mungkin, ini adalah hari paling memalukan yang pernah Kaito alami. Pertama, Kaito terlambat pergi ke sekolah— salahkan Taito yang dengan seenak jidatnya menggunakan kamar mandi begitu lama hanya karena isengnya kumat. Kedua, apa yang terjadi pada angkutan umum? Kenapa tidak ada bus yang lewat sama sekali ketika Kaito sedang terburu-buru? Ketiga, ia harus berlari ke sekolah demi mengejar waktu. Bayangkan! Kaito berlari dari rumahnya ke sekolah tanpa jeda sedetikpun! Kalau jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sih tak masalah. Masalahnya jarak yang harus Kaito tempuh itu sekitar dua stasiun! Jelas saja Kaito langsung kehabisan nafas begitu tiba di sekolah.

Belum berakhir di sana kesialan Kaito hari ini. Saat Kaito sampai rupanya kelas 12 diliburkan karena suatu urusan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi adiknya— Taito —lewat di hadapannya seraya melayangkan cengiran tanpa dosa dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata.

"Maaf ya mas Kaito, aku lupa bilang kelas 12 hari ini libur. Hahahahaha…" dan pergi begitu saja sambil merangkul sobatnya— Lui.

Kaito patah hati, Kaito merasa dikhianati, Kaito lelah, Kaito tuh nggak bisa diginiin.

Dengan berat hati dan kaki yang pegal-pegal, Kaito beranjak pergi ke kantin. Malas segera pulang ke rumah, persetan dengan tatapan adik kelasnya yang bingung melihat Kaito di sana. Kaito sudah tidak peduli, pulang nanti Kaito bersumpah akan mengemasi barang Taito dan mengusir setan ungu itu dari rumahnya. Kalau perlu sekalian saja Kaito kirim anak itu ke rumah kakaknya di Oita.

"Wah, dek Kaito kok masuk? Ada kegiatan klub ya? Tapi bukannya kelas 12 harusnya persiapan ujian?"

Kaito menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah ke arah sumber suara, mendapati Prima— si penjaga kantin —tengah menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas kecil entah untuk siapa. Kaito menatap Prima lelah, rasanya ingin sekali Kaito menangis sambil memeluk sang penjaga kantin lalu mencurahkan segala unek-uneknya tentang sang adik.

"Saya korban pehape, mbak." Katanya.

"Lho, pehape gimana, dek?" Prima meletakkan gelas berisi teh manis ke hadapan Kaito— gratis untuk orang yang sedang galau.

"Ya gitu mbak, pehape, pehape banget."

"Mbak nggak ngerti lho maksudnya."

"Pehape mbak."

"Iya, iya pehape gimana?"

"Taito pehapein saya mbak."

"Iya, dek Taito peha— HAH? APA? DEK TAITO PEHAPEIN KAMU DEK? KAPAN KAMU NEMBAKNYA? SAUDARA SENDIRI LHO DEK."

"Apa sih mbak? Nggak ngerti deh."

"Itu dek Taito pehapein kamu maksudnya gimana?"

"Dia nggak ngingetin aku kalau kelas 12 hari ini libur, padahal aku sudah capek-capek lari 2 stasiun ke sini. DASAR ADIK BIADAB."

"YAH DEK GELAS MBAK KOK DILEMPAR?!"

* * *

Kaito membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lesu. Dalam hati berdoa agar kesialannya tidak bertambah. Namun rupanya dewi fortuna saat ini sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Karena begitu dirinya membuka pintu yang ia dapati adalah sosok serba merah yang sedang mengutak-atik telepon.

"Lagi apa kamu?" Tanya Kaito sinis.

"Nggak sopan kamu, abang sendiri juga. Lagi benerin telepon tadi jatuh." Balas sosok merah yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Ngapain di sini?" Kaito masih bertanya dengan sinis.

"Janjian sama temen di deket sini besok, yaudah sekalian aja janjian di rumah."

"Siapa?"

"Lily, kenal kan?"

"Apa? Lio?"

"Lily Kai… Lily, Lio mulu. Aku baru sampai nih di rumah nih udah ditanya macem-macem aja…"

"Aku juga baru sampai rumah... eh, sebentar deh. Lily-san bukannya kakaknya Lio yaak?"

"Nah, itu kamu tahu."

"Oh. Ya sudah, aku cape mau istirahat _bye_..."

"Eeh... tunggu, bantuin abang dulu dong... Kaito!"

Kaito pun segera pergi ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Akaito yang sedang berbicara kepadanya sambil membetulkan telepon rumah yang rusak karena tersenggol tubuh Akaito. Kaito masuk ke kamarnya, berjalan menuju meja belajar dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk itu.

"SIALAN TAITO, DASAR ADIK BIADAB!" Kaito masih dendam rupanya, "rencanaku untuk mengirimnya ke rumah Akaito mungkin akan kubatalkan… yang punya rumah saja sedang di sini... nanti kalau aku kirim dia ke rumah Akaito, kasihan dia tidak bisa masuk dan lagi dia juga tidak punya teman di sana..."

Kaito termenung, lalu menggeliat di kasurnya dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Ah... aku lapar!"

Kaito keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur, membuka kulkas mencari es krim kesukaannya sebagai camilan.

"Lagi cari apa?" Akaito yang sedang menikmati sesuatu di meja makan tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Lagi cari es krim yang kemarin aku beli... kok, tidak ada yaa? Padahal kemarin aku taruh di sini kok!"

"Cari es krim?"

"Iya."

"Yang rasa permen karet?"

"Iya, yang rasa permen karet— sebentar, kok abang tahu?"

"Soalnya aku baru lihat beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Dimana?"

"Ini lagi aku makan."

"Oh dimakan— EH APAAN?! KOK DIMAKAN?! HEH, PUNYAKU ITU!"

"Lha memang kenapa? Kayak nggak ada es lain saja. Tuh makan yang rasa cabe aja sana, baru kubeli tadi pagi."

"Nggak nafsu."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Padahal orang sudah berbaik hati."

Kaito hanya duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Akaito yang sedang menikmati es krim miliknya dan memasang muka datar. Keheningan melanda di antara keduanya, baik Kaito maupun Akaito sama-sama tidak mau mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Mungkin Kaito kesal karena es krimnya dimakan begitu saja dan mungkin Akaito pun berniat balas dendam karena sang adik tidak mau membantunya tadi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka disusul dengan suara datar khas dari Shion termuda.

"Aku pulang."

Taito memasuki dapur, melewati kedua kakaknya begitu saja. Lalu membuka kulkas, mengambil sepotong kue dari dalamnya dan duduk diam di samping Akaito.

"Hei." Akaito menyapa. "Nggak kangen?"

"Kamu siapa?"

Petir serasa menyambar, Akaito membeku seketika sedangkan Kaito antara ingin tertawa dan merasa kasihan melihat sang kakak terkena _troll_ lain dari Taito. Namun karena gengsi dan masih _ngambek_ Kaito hanya diam menatap kedua saudaranya sambil sesekali melirik ganas adiknya.

"Apa kamu liat-liat?" Taito sadar diperhatikan rupanya.

"Oh, bisa ngomong juga kamu sama aku." Kaito membalas sinis.

"Kamu pikir aku semut yang tidak bersuara." Balas Taito lagi dengan analogi yang sedikit ngaco.

"Wah kupikir malah kamu itu tikus jelek yang bisanya merugikan orang saja."

"Eh, apa kamu bilang tadi? Coba ulangi."

"Kubilang kamu itu tikus."

"Berarti kamu itu kakaknya tikus."

" _Sorry_ aja aku sih _no_."

"Nggak bisa Bahasa Inggris saja sok."

"Daripada kamu nggak—"

"WOI ADA APAAN NIH?!"

Kaito dan Taito terdiam, Akaito menggebrak meja sembil berteriak. Jengah diabaikan adik-adikya. Baru saja pulang namun sudah disambut perang saudara, inti permasalahannya saja apa Akaito pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas Akaito hanya ingin tenang saat ini, tenang setenang kuburan di sebelah rumahnya di Oita.

"Berantem terus, sudah besar juga. Apa sih masalah kalian?!" tanya Akaito garang, seseram singa di kebun binatang yang pernah Kaito lihat waktu kecil bersama sang ibu.

"Taito duluan yang mulai!"

"Apa? Kamu sendiri yang salah!"

"Heh, kamu tuh adik biadab tahu nggak?! Membuat malu kelarga Shion saja!"

"Daripada kamu kakak bodoh dan tidak disiplin!"

"HEH INI DITANYA ADA APA MALAH BERANTEM LAGI KALIAN!"

Baik Kaito maupun Taito sama-sama terdiam untuk kedua kalinya, takut pada Akaito yang sedang marah. Karena ketahuilah, Akaito yang sedang _ngambek_ itu lebih mengerikan dibanding perempuan yang sedang PMS— Perempuan Menjadi Singa maksudnya.

"Aku tanya yang paling ter _bully_ di sini. Kaito, jelaskan."

Kaito menarik nafas, melirik Taito yang sedang cemberut sekilas, lalu mulai bercerita. Mulai dari Taito yang berteriak tepat di telinga untuk membangunkannya. Berbohong kalau Kaito sudah sangat terlambat dan pergi begitu saja dengan sepedanya. Bis yang tak kunjung tiba. Kelas 12 yang ternyata libur. Kaito yang frustasi. Sampai gelas pecah akibat kemarahan Kaito.

Akaito sendiri hanya manggut-manggut. Sambil menatap tajam adik bungsunya yang kian menciut takut kena marah. Kaito kembali duduk, kali ini kedua insan merah-biru itu menatap si bungsu seolah Taito adalah salah satu teroris yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Nah, berarti sudah ketahuan kan siapa yang salah?" Akaito memulai. "Sana minta maaf kamu."

Taito memutar bola matanya, cemberut memandang Kaito dari balik kacamatanya.

"Maaf." Katanya ketus, membuat pelipis Akaito dan Kaito sama-sama berdenyut kesal. Salah apa mereka punya adik tukang tipu sekaligus judes begini.

"Ya sudah dimaafkan." Balas Kaito meski tak ikhlas.

* * *

Kemarin dan sekarang itu berbeda, kemarin Kaito memang sial namun saat ini Kaito sudah mengantisipasi tingkah iseng adiknya. Hari ini Minggu omong-omong, jadi Kaito bisa sedkit tenang karena biasanya Taito selalu tidur sampai siang di kala libur. Pengecualian jika anak ungu itu sudah punya acara tersendiri. Sama seperti hari ini.

"Rapi sekali, mau kemana?" sapa Akaito yang baru turun dari kamarnya pada Taito yang duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Paling mau ngeceng bareng Lui dia." Kaito menjawab remeh.

"Oh gitu."

Akaito ikut duduk, pakaiannya juga rapi walau hanya sekadar kaos merah lengan panjang dan celana jeans. Kaito ingat Akaito ada janji dengan temannya, siapa namanya Kaito lupa. Hanya Kaito satu-satunya yang memakai baju rumahnya, belum mandi belum apa, masa bodoh libur ini.

Hening, meski duduk di tempat yang sama dan saling berhimpitan, ketiga Shion bersaudara itu sama-sama asyik dengan dunia sendiri. Sampai bunyi bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Kaito diam, malas beranjak dari posisinya untuk membuka pintu, toh dia yakin bukan temannya yang datang berkunjung.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Akaito.

"Temennya abang kali. Siapa itu aku lupa namanya, amnesia."

"Lui."

"Oh iya, Lui. Eh? Apa? Lui? Kok Lui?"

"Itu yang datang Lui maksudnya."

Taito beranjak pergi, membuka pintu. Samar-samar terdengar percakapan antara keduanya. Satu yang paling Akaito dan Kaito dengar adalah Lui _ngambek_. Taito lama buka pintu katanya. Kaito diam, kaget juga mendengar Lui yang biasanya kalem _innocent_ ternyata baperan seperti Akaito.

"Oy… sini masuk! Jangan ngobrol berduaan saja di luar!" teriak Akaito menyuruh Taito dan Lui masuk.

Dalam hati Kaito mencaci,.Akaito biadab, padahal Kaito sengaja tidak menyuruh masuk agar bisa mencuri dengar. Karena kalau mereka masuk sudah pasti keduanya akan lebih sering diam, malu-malu kucing istilahnya.

"Tidak usah bang, Lagi enak di sini kalau di dalam panas. Sudah tau ini rumah ngirit banget sampai tidak punya kipas angin." jawab Taito yang terdengar sedikit bete karena Lui ngambek. _Yah bete dua-duanya…_

" _Alhamdulillah…_ " Kaito berbisik, rencananya untuk mencuri dengar KDRT antara Taito dan Lui masih bisa dilaksanakan.

"Oh iya, abang juga kipasan pakai kipas satai milik tetangga."

"Keluarga Shion lagi terkena masalah ekonomi ya?" tanya Lui polos pada Taito. Membuat Kaito maupun Akaito sama-sama tersedak karena terkena panah tepat di _kokoro_.

"Kalau mereka mungkin iya, tapi aku tidak." Taito menyanggah, jaga _image_ di hadapan Lui.

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena aku selalu punya uang tidak seperti mereka itu. M-I-S-K-I-N."

"Oh… miskin…"

Akaito yang sejak tadi ikut menguping bersama Kaito mulai panas, kesal saat mendengar mulut ember adik bungsunya yang tukang cari ribut itu. Mungkin kalau hanya Taito ia masih bisa terima, sudah biasa gitu. Tapi masalahnya bocah ungu berkacamata itu justru menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan Lui yang notabene akan menjadi adik iparnya kelak. Eh, tapi kalau Kaito yang dibilang miskin sih tidak apa-apa.

"Heh! Kamu tuh nggak tahu rasanya kerja sambilan demi bayar uang kosan sambil kuliah. Capek tahu abangmu ini."

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi nanti setelah lulus SMA tiga tahun lagi, aku yakin nasibku tidak akan seburuk abang. Abangnya saja yang kurang asupan." Taito menambah minyak.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pemalas dan bodoh seperti Kaito."

"Oy… kenapa aku juga ikut dibawa? Dan lagi apa-apaan itu, nista sekali aku di mulutmu, bang."

"Aku tidak terima kalau hanya sendirian melawan bocah tengil satu ini."

"Oh gitu, ya sudah aku ikut kapal abang kalau begitu."

"DASAR TAITO ADIK BIADAB." Akaito tiba-tiba berteriak, memancing Taito.

"Kaito bodoh." Taito berucap datar, lebih memilih menghina kakak keduanya. _Bullyable_ sih…

"Abang tidak berguna." Kaito yang mengaku akan ikut Akaito justru malah menghina sang kakak sambil mencabuti kelopak bunga melati— menyiapkan sesajen perlindungan diri. _Dasar pehape…_

"APA KAMU MALAH MENGHINA ABANG HEH?!"

"Nggak tahu, bang. Keceplosan…"

"Itu bukti seorang Kaito Shion yang bodoh."

"Heh, diam kamu Taito Shion yang bisanya cuma adu bacot. Mas Kaito kan gini-gini juga ranking 9."

"Apa, aku malah ranking 7."

"Abang ranking 3 apa kalian hah?!"

"Lho, abang pinter juga rupanya…" Kaito memasang wajah polos.

"Nggak nyangka…" Taito ikut-ikutan.

"Makanya abang malu punya adik bodoh macam kalian…"

"HAH? APA? ULANGI! ULANGI!"

"SUDAH CUKUP! Kalian itu keluarga macam apa sih?! Lagi ada tamu juga malah pada berantem aja, hargain tamu dong! Lui tuh nggak bisa diginiin…" Bentak Lui yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam menahan kesal karena diabaikan begitu saja oleh Shion bersaudara, apalagi Taito juga ikut-ikutan mengabaikannya. _Sakit hati adek bang…_

Hening melanda di antara Shion bersaudara karena seorang Lui yang mereka pikir pendiam, manis, tidak kasar, jujur, baik hati, dan rajin menabung nyatanya bisa membentak mereka bertiga juga.

"Maafkan aku Lui, aku kelepasan tadi. Salah mereka tuh…" Taito beralasan, masih menyalahkan kedua kakaknya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Akaito dan Kaito hanya dapat terdiam. Kaget saat mendengar Taito yang meminta maaf dengan begitu ihklas tanpa pamrih. Tumben lho, kejadian super langka.

"Halo, halo, ini kenapa ya ribut-ribut? Yang di sini diabaikan lho…"

Kaito mengerjap, rasanya kenal dengan pemilik suara yang berada di belakang Lui. Ada dua orang berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu— yang rupanya belum ditutup sejak tadi. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita berumur sekitar sembilan belas tahunan— sama seperti Akaito. Dan di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang tingginya setara Taito memandang lugu ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa nih?" wanita satu-satunya di sana bertanya sambil melirik Akaito.

Akaito menjelaskan, Taito mengajak Lui pergi, Kaito diam di tempat. Kenapa bisa ia lupa, teman Akaito yang akan datang hari ini kan Lily. Iya Lily itu lho, kakaknya Lio— gebetannya. Dan Kaito juga tidak menyangka Lio akan ikut hari ini.

"Wah… mas Kaito berantakan ya…" Lio memberi cengiran tanpa dosa.

Kaito memandang dirinya sendiri. Baju tidur murahan yang dia beli di depan stasiun— beli dua dapat satu omong-omong. Rambut acak-acakan. Belum mandi. Belum gosok gigi. Ketahuan berantem sama gebetan sendiri. _Nice_ Kaito.

"Lho, adikmu kenapa kabur?" Lily bertanya bingung sedangkan Akaito tertawa nista. Dasar abang biadab.

* * *

 **A/N** Haaaaai, di sini Sarachnoidea alias SarahAmalia dan Arachnoidea. Ini adalah fanfiksi collab pertama kami sekaligus debut untuk Aracnoidea!

Kami mengharapkan komentar kalian untuk fanfiksi ini terimakasih chuu~~~


End file.
